Eu sempre vou te amar
by mathh.black
Summary: Harry se viu perdido num mundo de tristezas, apos a morte de Gina na batalha final...mas e se lhe dessem a oportunidade d ter o passado mudado? Mas mudar o passado pode ser desastroso e amores podem nunca terem existido.


"_Já estou morto,_

_E essa carcaça não me engana,_

_Já me suicidei varias vezes_

_Com minha pistola de saudade_

_Poderia agüentar viver sem sentir seu perfume_

_Poderia viver sem sentir o teu corpo_

_Mas eu nunca poderia viver sem você_

_Pois é teu nome que chamo nas noites de inverno_

_Quando a lua some_

_E as estrelas riem da minha solidão_

_Você tinha me dito que nada seria em vão."_

_By MathBlack182_

------------------------

**Prólogo**

Muitas vezes para ganharmos uma batalha são necessários sacrifícios, muitas pessoas que passaram pela vida de Harry acabaram se sacrificando para que ele pudesse acabar com toda aquela guerra.

E às vezes, esses sacrifícios deixam cicatrizes nas pessoas próximas de nós, e essas cicatrizes não são físicas e sim internas, cicatrizes feitas no coração daqueles que nos amavam, e estavam conosco.

Na vida do jovem rapaz o destino sempre fora muito cruel, fazendo-o perder varias pessoas, mas nenhuma perda foi igual à de sua namorada.

A cicatriz que foi deixada no coração de Harry nunca parava de doer, pois ela tinha dado a vida para salvar ele.

E tudo que restou de todos os dias que eles viveram juntos fora apenas um pingente de rubi em formato de coração partido ao meio.

O rapaz foi obrigado a continuar a vida sem qualquer felicidade, sentia muitas vezes o coração falhar, mas tudo que tinha de bom nele foi embora junto com ela.

---------

O despertador trouxa que Harry havia ganhado de Hermione alguns meses atrás despertou, eram 6 e 20 da manhã.

O rapaz de 21 anos acordou assustado e enrolado entre os lençóis, estava coberto de suor, e com a sua cicatriz sangrando levemente.

O mesmo sonho que vinha tendo faz anos voltou a atormentar-lo, a mesma noite, as mesmas pessoas. Tudo girava na cabeça do moreno, enquanto este permitia que uma lagrima escorresse de seus olhos.

O sol nascia contente do lado de fora da janela, as flores que tinham desabrochado no inicio desta primavera brilhavam com o orvalho entre suas pétalas.

_Vai fazer um ano semana que vem_ - concluiu o rapaz ao olhar o calendário que estava em cima do armário antigo.

Sentou-se na cama e limpou o suor, o seu coração doía da mesma forma que doía todas as noites que ele sonhava com aquele dia infeliz. Pegou duas pedras vermelhas que estavam dentro de uma caixa pequena, que fora feita artesanalmente, em cima do criado-mudo e apertou contra o peito, começou assim, a rever o sonho em sua mente.

"_O moreno corria entre os jardins do castelo, checou a hora no relógio de pulso, faltavam dois minutos para a meia-noite. _

_Tudo iria acabar naquela noite, ele finalmente poderia viver feliz, sem ter que carregar algum fardo em suas costas. Ele poderia finalmente começar a viver, uma experiência que ele nunca tinha conseguido ver como era._

_Tudo tinha que acabar naquela noite, pois todos os sacrifícios feitos para que aquele dia chegasse não poderiam ter sido em vãos, e Harry se preparava para o momento que esperou em toda a sua vida, matar Voldemort, o responsável pela morte de varias pessoas que passaram pela vida de Harry. Primeiro seus pais, mortos na tentativa de proteger o filho. Depois Sirius, seu padrinho, que foi morto durante uma batalha no Ministério. Um ano depois foi a vez de Dumbledore, morto por uma pessoa que ele confiava. E agora Hagrid, que deu a vida para salvar o rapaz._

_- Droga. – murmurou. _

_A culpa pela morte do meio-gigante começava a tomar conta de si, e o eleito sentia lagrimas teimosas tomarem conta de seus olhos verdes._

_Todas as lembranças de Hagrid lhe vieram à cabeça, como a do dia que vira o ex-professor pela primeira vez, ele tinha ido tirar Harry do mundo trouxa e levar-lo para um mundo totalmente novo._

_A cicatriz de Harry ardia fortemente, obrigando o rapaz a passar a mão sobre a testa._

_Teria mesmo capacidade pra vencer o causador de muitas mortes? Será que ele já sabe que não possui mais horcruxes?_

_Essas perguntas assombravam a mente de Harry, tanto o mundo bruxo como o mundo trouxa dependiam do rapaz_, _e este possuía medo, sim.. medo, todos tinham direito de ter medo, e o moreno sentia isso mais do que nunca._

_Milhares de sentimentos iam passando por Harry, enquanto ele passava pelas grandes portas de carvalho que ligavam os jardins da escola até o saguão de entrada. _

_Congelou ao ver a imagem a sua frente, Voldemort torturava um de seus comensais, enquanto este mordia os lábios com força fazendo-os sangrar, tudo isso era necessário, pois não podia gritar durante as seções de torturas._

_- Ah... Harry... fico feliz que tenha vindo. – disse Voldemort. – espero que não se importe em esperar mais alguns minutos, é que eu gosto de ir até o fim durante as seções de tortura._

_- Certo... mas me deixe ver o rosto desse ser ridículo que se permite ser torturado por um ser tão patético._

_- Vou fingir que não ouvi o que você disse Potter. – com um aceno de varinha a mascara do comensal caiu, fazendo Harry sentir uma mistura de raiva com pena. – Vejo que gostou do que viu, hum?_

_O moreno soltou um riso satisfeito ao ver o ser que estava por baixo daquela mascara, reconheceu o comensal na hora, aquele cabelo seboso e platinado loiro não permitia enganar ninguém._

_- Deixe-me falar com ele por alguns segundos. – Harry se aproximou levemente, tentando não mostrar a incerteza de seus passos._

_- Como quiser Harry. – Voldemort se afastou do servo dando alguns passos para trás._

_Havia alguns momentos em que o pouco mal que Harry possuía reinava dentro dele, e estes momentos não eram passados despercebidos pelo lorde das trevas, nestes momentos o rapaz da cicatriz e o senhor das trevas pareciam se respeitar como verdadeiros amigos._

_- Draco Malfoy. – Harry começou a dizer as palavras como se estivesse cuspindo-as. – Olhe que verme idiota você se tornou... Ah não.. espera.. você sempre foi um verme idiota._

_- Ora seu... – Draco preparava-se para levantar, mas percebeu que estava sem varinha e alem disso outra coisa o impediu._

_- Pode continuar sua tortura Tom. – murmurou Harry ainda sorrindo para Malfoy._

_- Você sabe que não deve me chamar assim Harryzinho, lembre-se do que aconteceu com seu ex-diretor por me chamar desse modo. – Voldemort aproximou-se mais de Draco. - Aproveite essa chance para assistir o espetáculo chamado tortura._

_- Crucio. – disse Voldemort com a varinha apontada para o peito de Draco._

_Um grito de dor cortou o ar pesado que estava presente no castelo, e pela primeira vez na vida Harry sentiu pena de Draco. _

_- Já chega. – disse o moreno por fim, ao notar que o loiro iria logo desmaiar._

_- Deixe-me terminar então. – Voldemort cortou o contato com o rapaz. – Avada Ke..._

_- NÃO. – gritou Harry. – Ele não merece._

_- Pouco me importa se ele merece ou não, eu faço o que eu quero... Avada Keda..._

_- Impedimenta. – disse Harry com a varinha apontada para as costas de Voldemort. – Sinto muito Tom... não vou deixar você fazer isso._

_- Perfeito Harry... atacando o oponente pelas costas. – Voldemort sentiu o feitiço atingir-lo, mas não impediu, era um feitiço fácil de reverter. – Finite Incantatem. – disse apontando para as próprias costas. – Agora pra você Draco... tem sorte do Potter estar aqui... _

_Voldemort moveu a varinha fazendo o jovem Malfoy ser jogado contra a parede e o loiro logo começou a correr em direção os jardins.._

_- Incêndio. – disse Tom Riddle acendendo a tocha que ficava ao lado dos portões principais. - Vamos deixar isso aqui mais confortável._

_Com um aceno de varinho as paredes do castelo começaram a tomar um tom escuro, se tornando assustadoras a qualquer um que as visse._

_- Agora podemos começar... – disse Voldemort ao notar a surpresa nos olhos de Harry. – Bombarda. – disse apontado para a para um pedestal de mármore que estava ao lado do rapaz._

_Milhares de pedaços de mármore acertaram o moreno fazendo-o sangrar e se agachar no chão. Sabia que ficaria vulnerável por alguns segundos e teria de agir rápido, mas não conseguia pensar em nada._

_- Episkey. – murmurou apontando para si mesmo._

_Sentiu uma dor grande enquanto os ferimentos se fechavam, deixando-o assim ainda mais vulnerável._

_- Crucio. – disse Voldemort._

_Harry se jogou para o lado fazendo o feitiço se perder no ar._

_- Sectusempra. – disse o moreno se pondo de pé._

_- Protego._

_O feitiço bateu na barreira mágica e desapareceu._

_- Vamos começar a duelar Harry... Incarcerous._

_Varias cordas saíram da varinha do lorde das trevas e foram diretamente até Harry. Sem saber o que fazer o garoto tentou pular para o lado, mas já era tarde pois as cordas conseguiram prender seu braço direito na parede._

_- Droga... Finite Incanta... – mas Voldemort já estava murmurando as primeiras silabas do feitiço._

_- Crucio._

_Harry sentiu uma dor imensa tomar conta dele, seus músculos pareciam rasgar e seus ossos pareciam estar se quebrando._

_Após alguns minutos assistindo Harry se contorcer no chão, Voldemort parou com feitiço dando a chance de Harry se levantar._

_- Finite Incantatem. – murmurou o moreno ainda ofegante._

_Harry se livrou das cordas e assim pode continuar seu duelo._

_- Vamos começar o duelo. – disse o rapaz por fim._

_Ao dizer isso os dois bruxos começaram a correr de um lado para o outro lançando feitiços e contra-feitiços a todo momento._

_Luzes vermelhas, amarelas, azuis e de muitas outras cores eram vistas através das janelas do castelo, fazendo muitos daqueles que estavam batalhando do lado de fora pararem e começarem a observar o show de luzes._

_Apesar da seriedade que aquelas luzes representavam, muitos pareciam se sentir mais confortáveis ao ver aquelas luzes, inclusive Rony e Hermione. O casal veio para a batalha final apesar dos pedidos de Harry, eles sabiam muito bem que iriam se casar no próximo mês, mas nunca iriam deixar o melhor amigo, principalmente no dia mais importante de toda a guerra._

_Harry pensava ao mesmo tempo em que lançava feitiços se Gina tinha vindo para Hogwarts nesta noite, mandara dezenas de cartas para ela pedindo para que não viesse, mas algo dentro dele dizia que ala tinha vindo, apesar de não ter visto nenhuma ruiva enquanto corria pelos jardins._

_Nunca iria se perdoar se a ruiva que tinha acabado de se formar em Hogwarts sofresse um arranhão sequer, ela era a única que fazia ele esquecer de todos os problemas, quando estava com ela podia finalmente se sentir vivo, ela era tudo para ele... Tudo._

_- Quem é a ruiva que está em sua mente Harry? – disse Voldemort parando para se encostar-se à parede._

_- Não te interessa..._

_- Acho que o nome dela é Gina, não?_

_- Já disse que não te interessa... podemos voltar a duelar?_

_- Você sabia que eu já mandei matar-la umas cinco vezes, mas nunca consegui... você tem sorte demais para um rapaz._

_- Eu garanto que se você tivesse sequer feito um arranhão nela você não estaria vivo até hoje._

_- Harry... eu vou estar vivo até quando eu quiser..._

_- Não Tom... você não tem mais horcruxes, esqueceu?_

_- Você está blefando moleque... você não seria capaz de destruir uma só horcrux._

_- E o diário que destruí na sua frente..._

_- Errado.. você destruiu na frente da minha memória... e foi por puro acaso... você nem deve saber quais são as horcruxes..._

_- Diário, Medalhão, Anel, Taça, Nagini e a varinha._

_- O otário do Dumbledore deve ter te falado, você é muito burro para descobrir._

_- Já chega de conversa... Estupefaça._

_Os dois recomeçaram a duelar, mas agora Voldemort parecia tomar todo o cuidado ao realizar os contra-feitiços._

_Novamente o show de luzes lançadas pela varinha começou fazendo Rony e Hermione darem as mãos e ficarem observando._

_- Finalmente tudo vai acabar né Rony? – disse a morena se encostando a cabeça no peito do noivo._

_- Isso se o Harry vencer.._

_- Mas é claro que ele vai ganhar Rony... não precisa nem dizer isso.._

_O rapaz passou a mão pelos cabelos da noiva, ela era tudo para ele, ele sempre foi apaixonado por ela, mas o orgulho nunca o deixava admitir isso. _

_Rony notou uma garota que devia ter aproximadamente uns 17 anos correndo até o castelo ele disse:_

_- Mi... quem é aquela lá correndo até o castelo?_

_- Ah Merlin... aquela não pode ser a..._

_- Gina – sussurrou o ruivo, perdendo o ar e saindo correndo em direção ao castelo._

_Harry caiu no chão, o feitiço que Voldemort usara não parou com o contra-feitiço atingindo o rapaz no peito._

_- Ah Harry foi bom te conhecer, mas antes de te matar vou me divertir vendo você rastejando de dor... Crucio._

_A mesma dor atingiu Harry e neste momento o pequeno fio de esperança que havia dentro dele sumiu, tudo parecia estar perdido, sentia que logo iria morrer e não podia fazer nada._

_- Agora é a hora que eu tenho esperado faz quase 17 anos. – Voldemort sorriu verdadeiramente, coisa que nunca fez desde terminar Hogwarts. - Adeus Harry... Avada Kedavra._

_Um jato de luz verde saiu da varinha de Voldemort em direção à Harry, e este fechou os olhos esperando a morte depois de perder totalmente as esperanças, e sentindo-se culpado por tudo que foi feito para aquele dia._

_Mas a morte não veio e Harry abriu os olhos levemente, com medo de que fosse apenas uma estranha sensação._

_Mas infelizmente, ao olhar para o lado, preferiu mil vezes ter morrido, um corpo estava caído no chão, sem vida. Havia apenas um brilho logo abaixo do pescoço, um pingente em forma de coração estava partido ao meio, a pessoa tinha pulado na frente de Harry milésimos antes da maldição atingir-lo, e havia abafado a maldição em seu peito._

_- NÃO. – gritou Harry se virando em direção ao corpo caído, o grito tinha sido ouvido por todos que estavam no jardim e estes saíram correndo em direção ao castelo, ninguém nunca tinha ouvido um grito de dor como aqueles, ninguém._

_Harry se abaixou e pegou a mão do corpo, estava fria. Lagrimas caiam de seus olhos sem parar, seu coração parecia ter sido arrancado, afinal, ela estava... morta._

"_É tudo culpa sua, ela morreu por sua culpa" isso era o que a mente do rapaz dizia para ele, a dor parecia tomar conta de seu corpo, a maldição crucio parecia até fazer carinho se comparado com a dor que o moreno sentia._

_- Gina, por favor, fala comigo... Gina... por favor... Gina não faz isso comigo... Gina não... – as palavras foram sumindo de sua boca à medida que ele ia falando, abraçou-a como se tentasse passar vida para ela, mas não funcionava... não tinha volta._

_Harry pegou em suas mãos as duas partes do pingente que a garota carregava, apertou-os contra o peito e suspirou. _

_Levantou-se lentamente, um ódio que ele nunca sentiu tomou conta dele, lançou um ultimo olhar a Voldemort, aquele ser iria morrer agora._

_- AVADA KEDAVRA. – gritou o rapaz com a varinha apontada para o lorde das trevas, enquanto lagrimas caiam sem parar pelo seu rosto._

_Mas para surpresa de Voldemort e de Harry nenhum jato verde saiu da varinha do rapaz, mas sim, um jato vermelho, da cor exata dos cabelos de Gina._

_- Avada Kedavra. – revidou Voldemort._

_Dois jatos se encontraram no centro do saguão, as forças estavam iguais um não ia empurrando o outro._

_Harry perdeu força ao sentir seu coração falhar, e Voldemort aproveitou a chance e fez com que seu jato empurrasse o de Harry, fazendo com que o rapaz ficasse a milímetros de sua morte._

_Harry não iria entregar assim tão fácil, lembrou-se da teimosia de Gina em ir atrás das horcrux com ele, novamente a dor tomou conta dele, mas o rapaz achou forças e começou a empurrar o jato verde para trás._

_Os dois jatos se encontraram novamente ao meio do saguão, e os dois bruxos começaram a sentir suas forças sendo sugadas pelos feitiços._

_Uma nuvem acinzentada começou a se formar entorno dos dois, e logo eles se virão perdidos dentro da escuridão, com apenas a luz dos jatos iluminando-os._

_Um brilho surgiu na ponta da varinha de Voldemort, da mesma maneira que no dia em que as duas varinhas se uniram no cemitério há quase 4 anos atrás._

_Sem perceber o que estava acontecendo Harry se deixou perder vantagem com seu jato, mas logo viu uma cena que fez ele se sentir mais forte._

_A alma de Gina Weasley começou a sair da varinha de Voldemort, e ela saiu em direção a Harry._

_- Gina... me desculpe eu não... – disse o rapaz ao notar que a garota se encontrava ao seu lado._

_- Harry shhhh... – ela tentou por os dedos em cima dos lábios de Harry, mas percebeu que isso não seria possível naquela hora. – Harry me escuta... – ela se aproximou do ouvido do rapaz. – Eu sempre te amei e eu sempre vou te amar... nem que a morte nos separe. – e levemente deu um beijo no rosto do moreno._

_Harry sentiu os lábios frios da alma da ruiva entrarem em contato com ele, as lagrimas não paravam de sair dos seus olhos, quando finalmente a garota disse:_

_- Acaba com ele amor._

_Uma força surgiu dentro do peito do rapaz, e começou a tomar conta dele, iria acabar com Voldemort por ela... ela era tudo que ele mais amou na vida, e aquele ser acabou com isso._

_Com um ultimo suspiro Harry empurrou seu jato vermelho contra o de Voldemort, e apenas ouviu um – não- vindo dele, aquilo era o fim da guerra._

_Sentiu seu jato atingir Voldemort no peito, e este caiu no chão. Harry olhou uma ultima vez para a alma de Gina, viu que ela mandava um beijo para ele e tentava disfarçar a tristeza que estava presente nela._

_O rapaz caiu no chão, tendo como ultima visão antes de desmaiar, o corpo de Gina caído no chão, e os melhores amigos correndo na direção dele, sentiu os dois pedaços do coração de rubi no seu bolso, e por fim desmaiou." _


End file.
